Talk:Floyd Pepper
Performer box I really think the performer box should say "Jerry Nelson (1975-2005; 2008)" & "Matt Vogel (2008-present)". Anybody agree? Matt's voiced Floyd in, probably, more than enough Muppet specials to be included in the box. I say "Jerry Nelson (1975-2005; 2008)" because Jerry technically did voice Floyd in the first Studio DC Almost Live episode, not Matt. But if it's good as is, I'm cool with that. -- King Scar (Be Prepared!!) 15:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :See the other discussions on this very talk page. It's our policy to count the main performer(s) and to wait on any recast until it's clearly either permanent or substantial enough (in both time frame *and* how much dialogue the character had) compared to the original, which is the case with say Eric Jacobson as Frank Oz's characters or Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Ernie, but not other cases. You're using Vogel as a "probably" and it's all covered in the history. This has also been brought up on Talk:Dr. Teeth and others. If and when it's clear that Floyd is both back as a major speaking character and more or less consistently played by Vogel, enough to measure with Jerry Nelson, we can change it, but I personally don't really understand people's concern about the boxes. Those boxes don't mean the performer listed is the only one (even with major recasts and such, we've had things like Kevin Clash filling in as Waldorf, speaking, for one Muppets Tonight) and the casting history is the best way to track scattered recasts or appearances in say two specials. So far, Vogel's page lists two Floyd appearances (and I don't know if both were finally fully confirmed or still in the "probably" category, but it seems likely enough for now; back on a borrowed PC during a data transfer so I can't check the user history and everything to find the sources). Plus probably the new movie. So right now, that's way too paltry (Eren Ozker played Janice for the first season and we don't include her in the box, because the *main* performer is undoubtedly Richard Hunt, and the same whenever somebody wants to monkey with Elmo). Find an omission in the casting history section? We miss things sometimes so feell free to correct it, but that doesn't merit a box change. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just asking. I know that it's your decision as more higher privileged users in order to make those decisions. It just seems like Matt's voiced Floyd in, probably, more than enough Muppet specials to be included in the box. He's voiced Floyd much more than John Kennedy performed him ever since Jerry retired. -- King Scar (Be Prepared!!) 02:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not a matter of privileged users, it's a matter of Wiki policy (which is why I pointed you to the previous discussions). Also, you keep saying "probably." We have two Kennedy performances and two, most likely three if Vogel's Floyd in the new movie, Vogel performances, assuming all three are correct (if Vogel puppeteered Floyd to a Nelson track, that wouldn't count anyway, since the performer box is for main speaking performers). So that's still not enough to be worth changing a box versus decades of Nelson performances. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Studio DC performer Does anybody have any idea who performed Floyd in Studio DC: Almost Live!? John Kennedy wasn't credited. --Minor muppetz 15:32, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :So does anyone have an idea? Floyd has had a line in each of the two specials, and it sounds pretty good but not exactly like Jerry Nelson, so I was wondering if anyone knew who it was? Theatrefreak25 07:07, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::See Talk:Studio DC: Almost Live. For the first special anyway, it was Jerry Nelson, who just came in to do the looping, thus probably why he wasn't credited (someone else puppeteered, we don't know who). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well continuing the discussion, does anyone have a definite answer to who performed Floyd in the second Studio DC special and Letters to Santa? Matt Vogel and Paul McGinnis worked on both projects. Theatrefreak25 05:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That's pretty much unanswerable for the present, unless someone contacts Vogel or McGinnis. Inside info's the only real way to answer this one. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Come Together? I was reading The Ed Sullivan Article and I was wondering about the following. Was there an early Version of Floyd in this sketch? Because if there is could there be a screenshot or some refrence about it?-- Fuzzyface32 3:00, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Recast John Kennedy has performed Floyd now in the last two consecutive productions featuring Floyd. And is pretty much his regular performer now. When does he move from a bullet point on casting history to a full-on performer in the performer-template box? Is there a hard-fast rule, is it open for discussion, or what? I know in the past people with less (or equal) time as a charater are in the performer box so... Just thought I bring it up. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:23, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary to be so trigger happy on the performer box. Kennedy's run as Floyd has been for two very minor roles. It's almost insulting to Jerry Nelson that he share the main performer box. I would say the same for any other character with similar circumstances. — Scott (talk) 20:29, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well I'm just bringing it up based on the precedents set on Scooter, Camilla the Chicken, Janice, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Teeth, Guy Smiley, Mahna Mahna, and others. But if they are "in the wrong", then I agree to leave this one as is (but then the others should be tamed down). -- Brad D. (talk) 22:46, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::I agree that those need to be tamed down. The performer box should just be for the main performer. — Scott (talk) 22:53, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I agree. -- Danny (talk) 01:02, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, those look much better now. In cases like Kermit the Frog, Cookie Monster, or Miss Piggy, where the recast has been long-term spanning multiple projects and been *consistent*, it makes sense to note it. But all the other examples have been too scattershot; heck, thanks to From the Balcony, Drew Massey played Sam more times than any other recast performer, but that doesn't mean he should have been in the box either. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:06, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Sergeant *I have sometimes heard Floyd referred to as "Sgt. Floyd Pepper." Where did the "sergeant" rank come from? :It's a reference to the Beatles' "Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band," which is what Floyd's red costume is based on. He's called "Sgt. Floyd Pepper" in The Muppet Show Book; I'm not sure where else they used it. It must have been dropped pretty early. -- Toughpigs 22:07, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC)